Why Papa!
by Cherry-chan23
Summary: Bercerita tentang Sasuke yang pusing menghadapi tingkah anaknya yang sudah sangat cerewet, entah Sakura ngidam apa saat mengandung anak mereka. Bagaimanakah Sasuke menghadapi Sarada? Penasaran? Let's read it! warning :Humor gagal!


**Why Papa?!**

By CherryKnight23

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Genre : Family, Humor (maybe)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Chara : Sasuke dan Sarada**

 **Warning : AU, OOC (Banget!) Lebay, Alay, Garing, Dll**

 **Disini saya buat karakter Sarada itu tidak memakai kacamata dan rambutnya panjang sepunggung. Hehehe ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa!"

Seorang pria berumur 32 tahun a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. Di tatapnya kedua mata Onyx putrinya yang tadinya menatap ke layar televisi kini beralih menatapnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meletakkan korannya di atas meja. Dia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu kalau putri kecilnya itu pasti akan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Dengan senyum tipis, pria itu kemudian mengangkat bocah berumur 8 tahun keatas pangkuannya. Membuat bocah kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala sang anak dengan lembut.

Uchiha Sarada, bocah manis yang baru berumur lima setengah tahun hasil dari perkawinan antara Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dari segi fisik, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Ayahnya. Dia memiliki sepasang maya Onyx yang tajam dan indah sama seperti Ayahnya, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung juga memiliki warna yang sama dengan Ayahnya, bentuk wajah, warna kulit, dia mewarisi itu semua dari Ayahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa sikap dinginnya, dia juga mewarisinya dari Ayahnya. Lalu apa yang diwarisinya dari sang Ibu? Tentu saja sikap tsundere, tidak bisa tenang, cengeng, dan yang paling utama adalah sifatnya yang **SELALU INGIN TAHU!** Sekali lagi pemirsa sikapnya yang **SELALU INGIN TAHU**. Itulah yang diwariskan Ibunya padanya. Dan sifatnya itu telah menjadi beban berat bagi keluarga Uchiha. Bukan masalah sifat tsundere,tidak bisa tenang, dan cengengnya tapi sifatnya yang **SELALU INGIN TAHU**. Okelah.. cukup perkenalannya, sekarang back to story.

"Papa!" Panggil Sarada.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi Sarada lihat di televisi, ada pesawat. Sarada mau tanya, kenapa sih pesawat itu bisa terbang?" Tanya Sarada lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, walau dia itu jenius, tapi pertanyaan anaknya itu membuat kejeniusannya menghilang entah kemana. Ayolah, itu semua adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana, tapi benar-benar bisa membuat otak jeniusnya harus berfikir keras.

"Sayang, pesawat itu bisa terbang karena memiliki mesin dan seorang pilot yang mengemudikannya." Jawab Sasuke.

Semoga saja jawaban yang dia berikan itu bisa meredam rasa keingintahuan anaknya itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang, Sarada sedang terdiam dengan menunjukkan beberapa mimik di wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus pakai mesin? Dan kenapa orang yang mengemudikan psawat dinamakan pilot? Kenapa Papa?" Tanya Sarada lagi.

"Karena sudah dari sananya nak." Jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

"Disananya itu dimana? Dan kenapa harus disana? Kenapa tidak disini atau disitu? Kenapa?  
" Tanya Sarada lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya ini yang seenaknya saja mengeluarkan kalimat membunuh seperti itu, bisa-bisa seharian ini akan dia lalui dengan sesi tanya-jawab antara dia da putrinya.

"Sarada, kau bisa bertanya pada Sensei di sekolahmu besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus kepada Sensei? Kenapa bukan Papa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Seroang Sensei itu pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan muridnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka itu sudah mendapat bimbingan dan pengajaran bagaiman cara untuk menghadapi muridnya."

"Oh.. begitu, baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada Sensei di sekolah besok." Ucap Sarada akhirnya.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersujud syukur, dan sangat berterima kasih karena adanya tenaga kerja yang di sebut guru. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh anaknya. Tapi dia tidak mau menerima resiko jika dia menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar menggunakan bahasa yang tinggi hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari seorang anak kecil berumur lima setengah tahun.

Seandainya saja Sakura berada di sini, pasti dia tidak harus berfikir keras seperti tadi. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sarada tanpa harus mendapat pertanyaan lain lagi. Dia jadi merindukan guling tidurnya itu a.k.a Sakura. Pagi ini, Sakura mendapat telefon dari Uchiha Mikoto, Ibunya. Mikoto meminta Sakura untuk membantunya mebuat kue. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai itu. Kenapa sih harus Sakura? Kenapa bukan para pelayan? Kenapa bukan Hana istri Itachi? Kenapa harus istrinya? Dan kenapa dia tidak boleh ikut?

Beberapa pertanyaan yang diawali dari kata kenapa berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke. Tenyata sifat Sarada yang selalu ingin tahu itu juga menurun dari Sasuke bukan Sakura. Kita salah prediksi ternyata pemirsa. Ahahahaha... oke, back to story again.

" Oh iya, Papa!"

Sasuke yang sedang asik memikirkan Sakura kini harus menghentikan khayalannya dan kembali menatap putri kecilnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya. Merasa was-was pasti anaknya itu akan bertanya lagi, pasti, dan pasti!

"Kemarin aku dan Kaa-chan pergi ke rumah Inojin-kun. Ino baa-chan sedang mengandung adiknya Inojin-kun." Jelas Sarada. Sasuke terdiam.

Ini bukan pertanyaan kan? Ini sebuah pernyataan! Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, itu benar." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopinya yang ada di atas meja.

"Kenapa bisa ada bayi didalam perut Ino baa-chan?" Tanya Sarada.

Bruuuffttttt...

Sasuke menyemburkan kopi yang belum sempat melakukan perjalanan ke tenggorokannya itu dengan tidak elitnya.

"I..itu karena ada kerja sama yang baik antara Ino dan Sai...?" jawab Sasuke dengan agak ragu.

"Kerja sama? Begitu rupanya..." Tanya Sarada lagi. "Ohh... aku kan juga berasal dari perut Mama? Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa Mama dan Papa juga bekerja sama?"

'Mati aku!' batin Sasuke.

"I..itu karena..eerr... oh iya? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Mama?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sarada. Sarada mengeleng.

"Sarada sudah bertanya pada Mama, tapi Mama bilang nanti Ino baa-chan dan Sai jii-chan bisa marah karena itu adalah rahasia mereka berdua." Jawab Sarada.

"Oh..ahaha... itu memang benar, itu adalah rahasia Ino dan Sai, kau tidak boleh tahu." Ujar Sasuke.

Dalam hati dia sudah menjerit-jerit tidak karuan meminta kepada Kami-sama agar istrinya itu cepat pulang. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Papa!" Panggil Sarada.

'Oh My God!' Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Hm... Mama kapan pulangnya?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tunggulah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa kau sudah lapar? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sarada mengeleng. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam fikirannya.

"Papa, kenapa seseorang bisa merasa lapar? Kenapa Papa?" Tanya Sarada tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja karena mereka tidak makan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus makan? Kenapa Papa?"

"Karena makanan merupakan sumber energi bagi kita untuk menjalankan aktivitas."

"Lalu kenapa Papa tidak makan?"

"Karena kita sudah sarapan, dan ini juga belum waktunya makan siang."

"Kenapa kita harus makan 3 kali sehari? Kenapa tidak 4 kali? 5 kali? Kenapa Papa?"

"Supaya seimbang. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

"Lalu kenapa temanku Chou-Chou selalu makan setiap waktu?" Tanya Sarada lagi. Sasuke benar-benar mati kutu sekarang.

Saat Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Itu pasti dari Sakura, karena dia memang memasang ringtone khusus untuk panggilan wanita tercintanya itu.

"Hn, Halo?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sarada yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. Dia pun mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar Sarada juga bisa mendengar Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa kau dan putri kesayanganku bisa datang kemari untuk mencicipi kue lezat yang baru saja kami buat. Ini benar-benar lezat dan aku akan merasa menjadi seorang wanita yang jahat jika aku tidak membaginya kepada kedua orang kesayanganku." Ucap Sakura dari telepon. Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja, Hime. Tunggu kami setengah jam lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salam cintaku pada bocah menggemaskan itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, dia sudah mendengarmu. Kami harus bersiap-siap, aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik Sarada yang kini sedang meamsang wajah berseri-seri saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi." Sahut Sakura sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Horee! Ayo cepat kita pergi Papa! Aku tidak mau Mama menunggu lama." Ucap Sarada antusias seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh kecil sebelum dia menggendong putrinya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur sekali. Sakura adalah penyelamatnya, oh betapa dia sangat mencintai wanita musim semi itu. Akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan anaknya.

 **END**

 **Ya Allah... apa ini ? Cuma sekedar fict singkat pelepas lelah (T..T)**

 **Gara-gara stress karena UN sebentar lagi, akhirnya fict. Aneh bin absurd ini tercipta XD**

 **Hahaha... harapannya yah, semoga bisa menghibur para readers sekalian ^^v**

 **Oh iya, untuk para readers sekalian yang masih setia menunggu fict My Overprotecive Brothers, aku minta maaf banget. Fict itu harus di-discont. dulu untuk 3 bulan kedepan mungkin, karena aku harus benar-benar fokus pada UN yang tinggal menghitung hari ini. Minna mohon doanya yaaa... XD semoga saya bisa menjalani UN dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan.**

 **Sekali lagi Hontou ni gomenasai Minna-san, dan Arigatou gozaimasu ^^V**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Mind to RnR ?**

 **Omake...**

"MAMA!"

Sakura tersenyum saat menyambut kedatangan suami dan anaknya. Dia merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan hangat dari Sasuke dan Sarada.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Sarada.

"Hm! Aku hanya senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Papa. Aku ingin menemui Kakek dan Nenek." Ucap Sarada sebelum dia melepaskan peluknya dan berlari untuk mencari Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang berada di ruang makan.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Sarada dia kemudian mengalihkan pendangannya pada Sasuke. Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibirnya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat wajah isterinya yang memerah seperti biah tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Membuka sesi tanya-jawab." Ucap Sasuke sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ekspresi seperti ini hanya akan dia tunjukan pada Sakura, bahkan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini pada orang tuanya.

"Hahaha... " Sakura tertawa pelan sebelum Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Sarada selalu bisa diam saat kau menjawab pertanyaannya yang menguras otak itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Kau hanya cukup menjawab, 'kau akan tahu semuanya nanti saat kau sudah besar' saja, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Hah?!"

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Tapi kekehannya berhenti saat Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Kau ini, bagaimana kalau yang lain melihat." Ucap Sakura ditengah ciuman mereka. Sasuke tidak peduli dan terus melumat bibir isterinya.

"Mungkin Sarada kesepian, makanya dia cerewet seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita memberi 'hadiah' padanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura yang mengerti dengan 'hadiah' yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar mesum!"

 **END (again)**


End file.
